The present invention relates to an active substance plaster for transdermal administration of a pharmaceutically active substance, comprising at least one removable protective film and an adhesive layer, characterized in that the plaster has at least one compound within the adhesive layer or adjacent the adhesive layer between the adhesive layer and the removable protective film, which compound is transferable to the skin surface and at least partially reduces skin irritation.
It is known that intense contact of plasters with the skin, especially in the case of dry or damaged skin of humans or animals, can lead to erythema, pustules, pruritus, or other manifestations of skin irritation. These skin reactions can occur in as many as 30% of plaster users to various extents. The result is an only moderate acceptance of these products, which can mean a premature termination of treatment.
The problem has therefore been to provide an active substance plaster not suffering from the drawbacks found in the prior art, in that it produces less skin irritation.